


distractions

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [66]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity finds herself repeatedly distracted by Sara's cleavage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distractions

Every time Sara spins, Felicity can see more of her cleavage as her tank top slips lower. The blonde tries to keep her eyes glued to her computer screens, but every grunt and blow has her looking up, eyes on Sara's breasts.

By the time the sparring comes to an end, the tank top the assassin is wearing is so low she might as well have rid herself of it. Which isn't a bad idea, in Felicity's opinion. Sara has come to rest against the computer desk next to Felicity, gulping down a water bottle. The assassin slams it down and pants out, “Any luck with finding Toretto?”

It takes all of Felicity's willpower to pry her eyes from Sara's breasts and to her computer screens. “I've had no luck so far. I'm piggybacking off an NSA satellite that's in the area to boost the search radius.”

Sara leans forward and braces her arms on the desk to get a better look at the screens, and that's it; Felicity's going to die. She only snaps out of it when she hears Oliver's firm, “Felicity!”

She spins around in the chair. “What?”

“I asked if you had found anything on Toretto?”

“The last time he and his crew were together was in Rio de Jeneiro. They've all gone separate ways since then, completely off the grid.”

Sara smirks at her. “Keep trying. I'm sure you'll turn up something rewarding.”

Felicity's heart stutters, but her fingers are already flying across the keys again.


End file.
